Gundam 00: Wings of Destiny
by Meijin Kawaguchi
Summary: How I would've put Gundam 00. May not update very often, could have separation of around several months per chapter. In the beginning, it will be similar, but will eventually change.


**I'm still new to this, so please don't judge harshly. Also, I'm not so great at writing. Especially even worse at staying true to any plot or story. Any realism is most likely a mistake, and you should choose not to read if you see any realistic traits.**

* * *

"No Soran! Don't do it! Sora-"

"Hey Setsuna, wake up! It's our first mission; you definitely don't want to be late, do ya?"

Groaning to the sound of Lockon's voice, Setsuna rubbed the soreness from his eyes and messed his hair back up. Because his initiation within the private arms organization Celestial Being had only been 3 days past, he was unaccommodated to the weightless conditions of outer space. Pulling the fragments of his mind back together from the erratic dreams, he showered quickly and changed into his pilot suit. He noted the thin material the suit was comprised of was strangely elastic and uneasily compromised by sharp objects. The helmet was like any other, sealed at the neck, but had the ability to unload.

"Alright Meisters, here's the plan. Setsuna will go in and assault the new mobile suit so as to assert our strength, at 0200 hours. After, he will retreat and lure out the suits that are, in theory, located within the space elevator. After revealing that the AEU has broken their end of the treaty, you will promptly retreat. Allelujah, you will destroy the Hellions that will be tailing Setsuna. He will be coming towards you at approximately 0205 hours," Sumeragi, Celestial Being's tactical supervisor, flashed the team a smile. Regardless of her age, she was still prone to subtle flirtatious tendencies. Though, this time, it was caused by her own esteem of the plan she had devised. _Genius, Sumeragi, genius!_ She then shook her head. _I will have none of this nonsense until after the mission is complete._ "Lockon, Tieria, you are to guard the upper level of the space elevator. Veda tells me that there will be a terrorist attack on the banquet that will be inside. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Roger."

"What about you two?"

"Affirmative."

"Roger."

"Feldt, Christie, Lasse, Lichty, thank you for your hard work. I don't know what we'd do without you all."

Feldt Grace, the chief systems engineer and Combat Information Center Operator, blushed. Christina Sierra, the other CICO, expressed her gratitude. Lasse Aeon, the Ptolemaios's gunman, did much of the same. Lichtendahl Tsery, the helmsman, could only laugh and shake his head. "It's all thanks to you, Sumeragi-san."

She laughed. "Alright, now. Dismissed." She closed her eyes and took a swig of her beverage.

"Ma'am, are you sure it's okay for you to drink while we're on a mission?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine. Just sit back and watch the mission, ladies. Wang Liu Mei will be providing top-notch footage for sure," Sumeragi replied.

Setsuna pounded down Ptolemy's hallways until he reached his designated Container. Upon reaching the door, he stared listlessly at the keypad asking for a password. Of course! He had assigned the password into the doorway himself! He punched that in quickly and slid the door open.

The lights turned on, row by row, each glinting off the magnificent machine that lay before him. Setsuna gawked in awe. _My Gundam!_ Blue and grey all glowed with the luminosity of the sun. The gleaming metal of the blade...

Suddenly, the cockpit hatch whirred open, and Setsuna gave a startled yelp. Reattaching his pilot helmet firmly to his suit, Setsuna vaulted off the wall and landed directly in the cockpit.

Lockon did not share such feelings. Though his own Gundam had been crafted to his wish to be a long-range support unit, he was reluctant to dive back into the fray, no matter how far he was from the fighting itself. To his Gundam he muttered, "Alas, Dynames, fighting again." Dynames did not answer, as is to be expected of an inanimate object. However, Gundam Meisters, during the time of their service, tend to grow a bond between them and their machines. To his robotic assistant Orange Haro, he said, "Haro, you'll help me right?"

"Roger, roger!"

Allelujah was the same. As he approached his own mech, Kyrios, he suddenly collapsed to the Container floor. Seeing Kyrios brought flashbacks of a place he only knew as "The Home", a place he had escaped many years past. Usually, while Allelujah was cringing over the pain, his other, more brutal personality, Hallelujah, became prevalent.

"Allelujah, snap out of it! We're going to fight!" Hallelujah mentally yelled.

The other groaned, "Hngh… huh?"

Hallelujah gave up and jumped into Kyrios's cockpit without a word. Oh, the fun Allelujah would miss! Shame that he wasn't of the same sort.

Tieria greeted Veda using his quantum brainwaves through the terminal installed in Virtue, his Gundam. At the moment, all this meant nothing, but was simply his duty.

"Disengaging GN Particle recharging. Loading Exia onto linear catapult. Passing launch priority to Exia. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Launch!" Feldt often preferred to launch the Gundams, and this was no exception. Next was Kyrios. Surprisingly, Hallelujah and Allelujah both decided to launch from its alternative form.

After launch procedures, Exia mounted itself on top of Kyrios to commence reentry to Earth. Maintaining a firm grip on the controls in case Exia came loose, Setsuna increased GN Particle flow. If Exia did come loose, at least the GN Particles would negate the intense mass of the 20-meter tall Exia, hence having it slow down.

The ride was not a comfortable one. The flames often rose up past Kyrios's fuselage, leaving Allelujah the nauseous urge to disengage flight mode so he could at least dive at a lower pace. Then he remembered: Setsuna was there with him. Hallelujah teased from within. "C'mon! You're too soft, Allelujah! Learn to be a man!". Setsuna was as taciturn as ever. Allelujah deduced it from the tension of being on his first mission ever.

Finally, after reaching a remote spot nearby the AEU's mobile suit demonstration, Exia dismounted Kyrios. Allelujah let out a short laugh. He had survived reentry! He had not, apparently, trusted Aeolia Schenberg and his creations enough. He set down Kyrios to the ground and activated its cloaking system.

_0200_

Exia touched down in front of the AEU's new suit. All communications within the immediate area were jammed. Setsuna awaited his opponent's first move.

In the audience, the famous ace from the Union, Graham Aker, sat down.

A fellow engineer named Billy Katagiri asked, "Are you sure it's okay to have the Union ace here in the AEU?"

Graham responded sarcastically, "Well, I wonder what a Union engineer like yourself would be doing here as well…" He then asked a nearby man if he could borrow his binoculars. Looking up with widened eyes, the man kept silent but nodded yes. Graham thanked him, then used the binoculars to examine Exia, because he was quite a distance away.

Billy, being more focused on the Enact rather than Graham or Exia, said, "Get a load of this eyesore. It's a shameless copy of our Flag. Graham, what do you think?"

Noticing Exia's head had some form of lettering on it, Graham adjusted the focus. "Gun…dam?"

"Gundam? That's not a mobile suit I've heard of before. I wonder where it came from. Look at the light it emits, too." Katagiri was surprised at the sudden emergence of how such a machine could not be identified.

The Enact's pilot was furious. "Be careful! We won't be able to provide c-" _Comms are jammed. Is that the enemy's only specialty?_ "Where are you from, hot shot? The HRL? The Union? Well, that doesn't matter, does it? After all, I'm Patrick Colasour, the AEU's top ace!" He drew his sonic blade, set it off vibrating, and charged.

One of the AEU executives shouted, "What in the world is that idiot doing? That suit cost millions to develop, and now he's just gonna throw it away?!"

The director of the event reassured him. "Don't worry, this'll make the value only go up. By demonstrating our military's strength, the Union and HRL will both come begging on their knees, asking for our design!" They both then evacuated the stands.

Setsuna saw the attack before the Enact even had moved. Raising his own machine's arm to parry the attack, he had instead cut off the Enact's hand with his own GN Blade, in a clean and rather elegant fashion. Whirling Exia around, he drew Exia's upper left beam saber and sliced the Enact's head off. Drawing another, he impaled his opponent's machine's torso, though not through the reactor or cockpit. Setsuna's intention was not to kill, but to subdue the war and wrongs of the world through "armed interventions". Exia promptly flew away.

Graham stared in shock and awe. The Enact had been wiped out in under 30 seconds, though it was the AEU's top ace against the new suit.

Billy couldn't help but wonder where the light the Gundam was emitting was coming from, or what it was.


End file.
